


Артур Морган и одна нога в могиле

by Walter_K



Series: И призраком брел он подле меня (by radicalskeletal) [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Альберт уснул почти сразу. Угольки костра все еще тлели, отбрасывая слабый красноватый свет ему на лицо. Он посапывал в бороду во сне. И Артура тихонько посетила мысль, что этот мужчина стал слишком много для него значить — больше, чем что-либо на свете.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Series: И призраком брел он подле меня (by radicalskeletal) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710241
Kudos: 9





	Артур Морган и одна нога в могиле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arthur Morgan and the Foot in the Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410262) by [radicalskeletal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalskeletal/pseuds/radicalskeletal). 



> [1] Темперанс - умеренность, сдержанность; также женское имя в англоязычных странах

Прежде чем отправиться до Чолла Спрингс, Альберту стоило бы обменять в Блэкуотере свою клячу на новую. Артур осторожно подумал, что старушка будет рада избавиться от их компании — ей было уже совсем невмоготу тащить Альберта на себе с самой их утренней встречи с бизоном, и теперь она дремала на берегу реки к югу от Бардс Кроссинг, пока хозяин стоя по колено в воде занимал себя рыбалкой. Артур был очень рад, что у Бьюэла хватило терпения идти с ней в ногу. 

— Как доберемся до города, отправлю негативы, — сообщил Альберт. — Стыдно признаваться, но нам придется обождать несколько дней, и только тогда я смогу позволить себе новую лошадь. Видите ли, я в бедственном положении до тех пор, пока не получу ответную телеграмму.

Сидевший у костра на берегу Артур бросил в его сторону прищуренный взгляд. Закатав рукава, он чистил свое седло, расположив его на коленях. Он не знал, что и как много стоит рассказывать Мейсону; Артур был уверен, что Пинкертонам тот совершенно не интересен — однако все легко может измениться, если Альберт расскажет что-либо не тому человеку. Альберт знал его имя. Нет, Артур не жалел — но стоило иметь это в виду. 

— Мне еще долго нельзя показываться в Блэкуотере, мистер Мейсон. Слишком многие счастливо полагают, что избавились от меня. Не хочу портить им праздник. 

Альберт с минуту помолчал, водя удочкой, как будто отвлекшись на приманивание рыбы. Артур задумался, где тот научился ловить ее. 

— Едва ли я решусь тащить бедное животное в пустыню. 

— Вам и не придется. Мы вернем ее в Блэкуотер, но задерживаться там нельзя. — Артур неуклюже поднялся и отряхнулся. — Поймайте нам что-нибудь на ужин. Скоро вернусь. — Он прихватил с собой лассо, закинул винтовку за спину и пошел вдоль берега в сторону дороги, предоставив Альберта его рыбкам. 

Шагая в южном направлении и держась по левую сторону от дороги, Артур принялся напевать себе под нос. Он очень устал в пути, но сейчас ему как будто было легче, чем за все прошедшее с событий на горе время. Он никогда не считал себя удачливым — но, быть может, ошибался. Ждать конца осталось недолго, и ему стоило с этим примириться; но страшно ему не было. Пугала лишь бессмысленность. 

Он готов был умереть героем, по возможности. Усадить близких на лошадь и помочь исчезнуть. Выпроводить Джона в надежде, что его жертва поможет парню вырасти наконец и стать мужиком, ну и засим все. Этого вполне хватит. Всяко лучше, чем отсиживаться где-нибудь, харкая кровью. С тех пор, как доктор объяснил, что же с ним не так, Артур словно стал призраком — но потом бог знает откуда вместе с прозрением пришли силы. 

Он выжил. Отшельник Хэмиш нашел его лежащим без сознания в лучах солнца. Артур мало что помнил, только отдельные моменты. Как его закинули на лошадь. Как выхаживали в бедненькой, но чистенькой хибаре. Даже несмотря на боль в теле и на сердце, он, кажется, пока не умирал. А еще он вел себя как эгоистичный идиот и был груб с Хэмишем за то, что тот не позволил ему умереть. Он должен был умереть — так Артур ему и заявил однажды ночью. А потом понял, что если Хэмиш не простит его, то он будет чувствовать себя последним куском дерьма до конца своих дней. 

— Боевые раны мне хорошо знакомы, — проворчал тот однажды. 

Артур пробыл у Хэмиша две недели, большую часть которых находился в болезненном кровавом тумане. И пока он плыл сквозь него, Хэмиш рассказывал истории о войне и травил охотничьи байки. На одиннадцатый день Хэмиш вытащил его наружу и усадил на подмостки у озера, и Артур сказал, что не может больше у него задерживаться. Хэмиш проворчал, что его и так все устраивало, но все же хотелось бы, чтобы Артур захаживал иногда поздороваться, чтобы он мог хоть глазком взглянуть на результат своих трудов в роли медсестры-сиделки. Артур предложил ему денег за перенесенные неудобства, но Хэмиш отказался. Артур сказал ему не строить из себя невесть что; он все равно не смог бы потратить все эти деньги, даже если б знал, как. Хэмиш ответил, что еще одно слово, и он спихнет его в воду. 

Артуру подумалось, а что если ему тоже уготована подобная судьба: сидеть в ожидании смерти и хотеть, чтобы все оставили его в покое — но так страдать от одиночества. 

Конечно, все это оказалось зря. Хэмиша задрал самый большой кабан из всех, которых Артур когда-либо видел — но он успел всадить борову промеж глаз пару пуль. По результатам этой истории Артур заимел нового коня, ружье и надорванную спину, когда хоронил Хэмиша под деревьями с видом на озеро. А потом ушел. 

И они с Бьюэлом направились на юг. У Артура не было конкретных планов — для начала он собирался просто убраться с территории, где водились пумы. Ему казалось, что стоит только попытаться подумать вперед дальше одного шага — и он сломается. В голове царил полный раздрай и роились какие-то ошметки планов, и теперь он уже не чувствовал себя хищником. Он чувствовал себя загнанной жертвой, бегущей на последнем издыхании. Он очень устал и не видел ни в чем смысла; он и жил-то теперь как будто только по привычке. Охотился, крал и ехал дальше. Еще он заметил, что последнее время от красного мяса и кофе ему становится совсем нехорошо, поэтому научился собирать чай, а еще позаимствовал на пустующей ферме удочку, чтобы перейти на скудную рыбешку. Он перестал пить виски и курить, потому что от этого в груди болело и хрипело кровью на каждом вдохе.  
Завидев Альберта Мейсона, Артур резонно решил, что тот превзошел сам себя — с упорством сумасшедшего довел свое дело до конца. Часть его желала пришпорить Бьюэла и ускакать прочь — но он спешился и шагнул навстречу свету как последний дурак. 

И вот теперь Артур сопровождал его на юг в роли самого что ни на есть пугала, нагоняя смертного страху на каждого, кто косо посмотрит. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Оставалось надеяться, что он успеет сопроводить Альберта, прежде чем откинет копыта. Сделать последнее дело, и свободен — но сперва надо добыть Альберту лошадь. 

Он поискал следы на земле. В течение дня он уже замечал следы вилорога и белохвостого оленя, но с лошадьми пока было тихо. Артур присел на корточки в ближайших кустах и стал ждать. Постыдным образом у него уже сбилось дыхание после прогулки, так что он постарался скопить силы, чтобы хватило на приручение лошади для Альберта. 

Он набросал скетч с Альбертом, непоколебимо и сосредоточенно щурящимся в объектив камеры. Артур невольно задумался, каково это — оказаться в фокусе этого взгляда, и тут же раздраженно одернул себя за такую глупость. Он почти ничего не писал в дневник с тех пор, как чуть не умер, но пока не был готов облачить в слова ничего из произошедшего.

Солнце уже почти час как село, когда Артур услышал лошадей. Табун пасся у реки, и лошади с надеждой перебирали губами сухую траву. Артур захлопнул дневник, достал из сумки бинокль и присмотрелся. Три моргана и одна белая нокота. Морганы бы не перенесли жаркого климата Вест Элизабет, а вот крепкие ноги нокоты быстро унесли бы Альберта далеко прочь от любой опасности, если он наживет проблем с местной дикой природой. То, как этот человек неизбежно умудрялся вляпываться в неприятности, было даже мило. 

Если уж начистоту, то Артур не был в восторге от идеи приручать ее. Дышать все еще было тяжело и влажно от крови, однако когда Артур представил себе осчастливленного Альберта верхом на прекрасной нокоте, уносящей его туда, где Артура уже не будет, он нашел в себе силы подняться на ноги и с трудом направился к лошадям. Ради благополучия этого человека он был готов почти на все. 

Лошади учуяли его раньше, чем ему бы того хотелось. Собрав в кулак последние остатки обаяния в измученной душе, он позвал нокоту, и она занервничала, внимательно изучая его. С нежностью, которой бы позавидовала даже Мэри-Бет, Артур успокоил ее — а потом погладил по неспокойной шее. Табун ускакал прочь, оставив ее одну в полном его распоряжении. Артур безрадостно представил, как сломает себе шею в этой поездке, и Альберт потом наткнется на его лежащее в грязи изломанное тело. Что ж, еще одна причина уйти, пока не поздно, с сожалением подумал Артур. Лучше оставить Альберта с хорошими воспоминаниями о себе живом, — хоть и не слишком здоровом, — лишь бы тому не пришлось видеть его мертвым. 

— Я не причиню тебя вреда, милая, — шепнул он. Нокота тихо заржала и затанцевала на месте. Артур почувствовал, какая она норовистая и сильная в его руках. — Кто только ни сомневался во мне в последнее время, милая. Уж ты-то не станешь?

Самое время попытаться, решил Артур. Он запрыгнул на нее, — она заржала и сразу же принялась лягаться, — и крепко сжал ногами бока. Он бормотал ей на ушко всяческие приятности, изо всех сил держась за шею и мысленно проклиная свою слабость. Нокота выделывала яростные пируэты, пока Артур прижимался к ней плечом и подпрыгивал на каждом рывке. 

— Ты же не хочешь моей смерти, милая? Никто уж не хочет, — прохрипел он. 

Наконец после всех попыток скинуть Артура она выбилась из сил, он от души похвалил ее и направил к лагерю. Она подойдет Альберту. Есть в ней какая-то стойкость, которая умерит пыл Альбертовых амбиций. Артур представлял, как обрадует его таким подарком. Подобные мысли совсем увлекли его. Какое безобразие. В сотый раз он ощутил себя посмешищем с головой в облаках, совершенно недостойным ружья у него за спиной. 

— Кто здесь? — выкрикнул Альберт в темноту при его приближении. 

— Это Артур, — проворчал тот, приблизившись к огню. 

— Артур! — радостно воскликнул Альберт. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей, и руки блестели от сока рыбы, которую он, очевидно, чистил на ужин и которая рядком теперь лежала у огня. От самой шеи рубашка на его груди была мокрой от пота, а на лице сияла бесстрашная улыбка. Это напомнило Артуру о том утре, когда Альберт вил из него веревки, показав всю свою смелость во всей красе. Он снова проклял себя за то, что посмел восхититься Альбертовым очарованием в неровном свете костра. 

— Не слишком благородных кровей, конечно, но довезет с ветерком, — произнес Артур и не удержался от улыбки, когда Альберт вытаращил глаза на животное. 

— Мистер Морган, вы же совершенно точно не... — выдохнул тот. 

— Боюсь, что да. Как назовете?

На мгновение Альберт совсем проглотил язык. До этого он без умолку болтал весь день, и Артур понял, насколько слаб перед его радостью и светом. Насколько мягким становился от незнакомой нежности. Артур припомнил, как до прошлой ночи полагал, что никогда больше с ним не увидится — и впервые ощутил безмерную благодарность за то, что остался жив. 

Альберт провел ладонью по шее лошади. 

— Похожа на Темперанс[1], как по мне. Напоминает мою тетушку Темперанс этой ее седой шевелюрой. — Альберт пожевал губу и бросил на Артура лукавый взгляд. — Лицом тоже. 

Артур выплюнул смешок, и Альберт разулыбался — а потом схватил его за руку и крепко и горячо пожал ее. 

— Благодарю, сэр. Я в вечном долгу. Вы уже в десятый, должно быть, раз меня спасли. Спасибо.

Артура кольнуло и он ощутил, как шея заливается жаром. Никогда еще он не ощущал столь отчетливо каждый свой уродливый шрам и мозоль. 

— Не благодарите. Не так уж вы и нуждаетесь в спасении. Полагаю, вы и сами не были бы рады такому раскладу. Зато теперь вы сможете передать свою телеграмму в Армадилло, и мы незамедлительно покинем Блэкуотер. 

Артуру не хотелось совсем уж нянчиться с Альбертом, но, возможно, удастся убедить его взять деньги и хорошенько закупиться провизией. Артуру хотелось, чтобы эти деньги не оттягивали ему карманы, а пошли на хорошее дело. Даже Хэмиш не захотел с ними связываться, пусть и взамен на свои услуги.

Пока Альберт ворковал с Темперанс, Артур с хриплым выдохом опустился у огня. 

— Хватит с меня объездки. Следующей лошадью сами занимайтесь. 

— Как скажете. Вы джентльмен, мистер Морган. — Альберт выглядел, словно ему преподнесли бесценный дар. Артур едва мог представить будущее, в котором он не добивает себя ради того, чтобы Альберт был счастлив. 

— Это только для вас или я тоже заслужил ужин? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону рыбы. 

— Вполне заслужили свою долю, сэр. Ваш нож, пожалуйста. 

Альберт сполоснул руки на берегу Дакоты, и Артур протянул ему нож. Он наблюдал, как Альберт неуклюже резал рыбу и поджаривал на огне. 

— Где вы научились рыбу ловить?

Взгляд Альберта смягчился. 

— Отец выучил. Единственное, что я умею из всех навыков выживания. Так и не научился ни стрелять, ни охотиться, ни костер разводить, зато рыбу ловить могу получше, чем можно ожидать от неудачника вроде меня. Дрянной из меня путешественник. — Он протянул Артуру нож, чтобы тот попробовал с него поджарившуюся рыбу. — Летом мы отправлялись в домик за городом. И ловили форель. Такая была традиция.

Артур проглотил рыбу и вернул ему нож для следующей порции. 

— Скажите, вы уже тогда пытались втереться в доверие к местной живности?

Альберт так резко и громко расхохотался, что мирно пасущаяся Темперанс испуганно вздернула голову. 

— Уже тогда. Видели ли вы когда-нибудь каймановую черепаху во всем ее великолепии? Они живут до сорока нет. 

— Это, конечно, замечательно, но не думаю, что отвратит ее от того, чтобы оттяпать вам пальцы на ужин, подберись вы слишком близко.

Альберт изо всех сил старался не выдавать веселье, пока готовил рыбу. 

— С трудом могу представить, чтобы значительный человек вроде вас — да не влезал во все подряд. 

— Одно дело влезать во все подряд, другое — водить интимные беседы с аллигаторами Лемойна ради фотографии. Нет ничего значительного в том, чтобы угодить к ящерице на обеденный стол. Или к волку. Или к койоту.

— Ой всё, сами себе рыбу проклятую ловите, — сказал он, и на смешок Артура все равно передал еще кусочек. 

Пока они ели, Альберт расспросил про Темперанс. Ковыряя рыбу, Артур поведал, как объездил лошадь. Он почувствовал, как под полным восхищения взглядом Альберта шея заливается жаром, и понадеялся, что в сумерках это будет не так заметно. Он занял себя сбором оставшейся приготовленной рыбы и убрал ее в седельные сумки. 

— Сэр, вы гений. 

— Всего лишь человек, который не боится замарать руки. 

— Иногда рядом с вами я чувствую себя таким идиотом, мистер Морган. 

— Единственное, в чем вы идиот, так это в том, что не умеете вовремя остановиться. 

— Виноват, сэр. — Альберт отвел взгляд, слегка улыбнувшись, и напряжение спало.

Что же ты творишь, труп ходячий, подумал Артур про себя. С тревогой он почувствовал, как стало жечь в горле, прочистил его, натянул шляпу на глаза и уселся за чистку револьверов. Оружия у него почти не осталось — все, что было на седле его верной девочки, он потерял вместе с ней, когда ее подстрелили. Все, чем он владел с тех пор, было либо подаренным, либо краденым. 

— Вам что-нибудь нужно в Блэкуотере? — спросил Альберт. 

— Новый дневник, думаю. Не знаю, как скоро мы еще в следующий раз встретим магазин на нашем пути отсюда, — проворчал Артур. 

— Вы пишете, мистер Морган? — В его вопросе не было удивления, и Артуру это показалось странным — ведь многие считали его необразованным головорезом, тогда как правдой это было лишь наполовину. 

— Да так, пустяки, что в голову приходят. И всякие недоделанные почеркушки.

Альберт взглянул на него с некоторым уважением и надеждой:

— Так вы художник, сэр?

— Да нет, просто калякаю. — Артур уже начинал жалеть, что как всегда сболтнул лишнего.

— Совершенно точно художник. Творец. Хотел бы я, чтобы вы увидели свое творчество таким, какое оно есть на самом деле. 

— Убогой мазней круглого идиота? 

— Мастерством талантливого человека. 

Артур тут же отмахнулся. 

— Вы неглупый человек, мистер Мейсон. Но оценку моих каляк вы сейчас взяли с потолка. 

— Может, и так. Но я восхищаюсь каждым, кто тратит свое время на художественные приключения. — Альберт взирал на него с таким бесстыдным восторгом, что Артуру стало как-то неловко. 

— Может, лучше займетесь полезным делом и поставите свою палатку? Вот и покажете эти ваши хваленые таланты мастера. 

Альберт поднялся и отвесил легкий поклон, положив руку на грудь. Подавив улыбку, Артур принялся дочищать оружие и седло, пока Альберт воевал с колышками, и, увлекшись бездумной работой, не вслушивался в угрозы, которые так и сыпались в адрес палатки.

Если кто и был настоящим художником, так это Датч. Он мог вложить в нарисованное столько любви, что ее можно было физически ощутить. Артур ничего в этом не понимал. Увидев что-либо, он мог запечатлеть это в памяти и позже воспроизвести, прокручивая в голове чувства, которые вызвало увиденное. Датч же мог нарисовать, черт возьми, практически фотографию. Артур многому научился у Датча и в чем-то даже его превзошел — но точно не в этом. Он помнил, как однажды Датч сделал набросок портрета мисс Гримшо, как потом хвастался перед ней, и та очаровательно краснела. А потом вспомнились вся несправедливость и предательство — и от этого сдавило горло и до боли сжалось сердце. 

Все три лошади получили должный уход. Артур наблюдал, как Альберт впервые проводит щеткой по боку Темперанс, и улыбнулся, когда она нежно ткнулась в него мордой. Они скормили лошадям три овсяных печенья и, убаюканные сиянием угольков костра, устроились спать. Когда Артура снова одолел приступ кашля, столь жестокого, что в уголках красных глаз проступили слезы, Альберт успокаивающе держал ладонь на его плече. 

Пение незнакомых птиц и плеск воды о берег реки никак не давали Артуру уснуть. Альберт же уснул почти сразу. Угольки костра все еще тлели, отбрасывая слабый красноватый свет ему на лицо. Он посапывал в бороду во сне. И Артура тихонько посетила мысль, что этот мужчина стал слишком много для него значить — больше, чем что-либо на свете. Это его последний зов. 

Он вздремнул пару раз, словно бы урывками, а под утро, когда солнце начало прокрадываться сквозь дырки в ткани палатки, занял себя новыми набросками Альберта. Ему подумалось, что тот может попросить оставить их себе. Подумалось, что с ними станет, если он будет хранить их и после его смерти. Подумалось, сможет ли он и вовсе когда-нибудь вернуться в Нью-Йорк. 

Теперь карандаш в его руке бродил по бумаге словно бы с почтительностью — такой, как никогда прежде. Словно бы теперь на нем была некая особая ответственность. Мы будем с ним до конца, подумал Артур. Набросок смазывался по краям, как это всегда и бывало. Артур подумал об их первой встрече, под соснами к югу от станции Риггс, о Альберте, скачущем от восторга перспективы быть вот-вот слопанным дикими зверями. Это он и нарисовал. 

Закончив, он сморгнул затуманившийся взгляд и уставился на разворот с рисунком. Артур и Альберт, стоят посреди поляны. Альберт — руки в боки, задумчивый взгляд устремлен к прогалине впереди. Артур — немного не в своей тарелке в такой компании, но еще здоровый.

Он прошипел сквозь зубы череду проклятий, однако оставил дневник раскрытым подле головы спящего Альберта, в утреннем прохладном тумане натянул пальто и направился к реке, смыть остатки сна и неприятный привкус во рту. Уже хорошо, что Темперанс не сорвалась и не сбежала в ночи — сейчас она дремала плечом к плечу с прежней клячей Альберта.

Вместо того, чтобы прокрасться в палатку за дневником и закопать его в куче пепла от костра, Артур попил воды и глянул на свою карту. Если Альберт поедет верхом на Темперанс, но будет в Блэкуотере уже к вечеру, и той же ночью сможет составить ему компанию в лагере на равнине. Еще плюс-минус один день с расчетом на возню с фотокамерой уйдет на дорогу до Чолла Спрингс. Ну и вот, кажется, все. 

Артур старался не думать о том, что новая лошадь скинет Альберта прямиком в какой-нибудь овраг. Или что он отведает какую-нибудь ядовитую флору. Или умрет от жажды под палящим солнцем. Или его загрызет большая кошка. Или что-нибудь еще из всех тех глупостей, которые Альберт без сомнения уже проделывал сотни раз и без тетешкавшегося с ним Артура. Альберт был слишком амбициозным, чтобы отказывать себе в приключениях до конца своих дней, и Артура не будет рядом добрую половину этого времени. Но если он собрался прожить долгую жизнь в Нью Остине и не попасть на обед к кровожадным объектам своего изучения, то ему стоит поучиться защищаться как минимум вполовину умений Артура. 

— Мистер Морган, это невероятно что за прелесть!

Артур пожалел, что прошлой ночью Темперанс не сломала ему шею. 

Альберт стоял у входа в палатку, держа в руках дневник, и взирал на него с таким видом, словно это какое-то сокровище. 

— Замечательная работа. Я поражен! Не очень-то справедливо было скрывать от меня такое мастерство!

Артур почувствовал себя идиотом-хвастунишкой. Он чертыхнулся про себя. Конечно, он решил показать Альберту дневник не в знак верной дружбы. Он совершил этот неловкий поступок, потому что ему хотелось внимания. 

— Вы, должно быть, считаете меня бездарным болваном. А я еще заявлял прошлой ночью, что мы с вами похожи. — Мейсон нежно провел пальцем по краю страницы. — Но это — нечто особенное. 

— Не знаю, какое уж там особенное, по мне так скорее трата времени, — проворчал Артур, пытаясь придумать какую, черт бы ее побрал, угодно тему, лишь бы не эту. — Давайте завтракать? 

Альберт опустился на траву рядом. Он наконец оторвался от дневника и перевел взгляд на Артура. 

— То же самое мне говорила матушка про фотографии. Еще как уверяла, пока они не стали оплачивать нам еду после смерти отца. Я лишь обозреватель, документирую то, что вижу. Это хороший рисунок, Артур. 

Артур уткнулся подбородком в грудь. Румянец уже бежал по шее, поднимаясь к лицу. 

— Порой я поражаюсь, как вы не видите дальше собственного носа. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Артур задумчиво сверлил его взглядом. Пока он считал веснушки на носу Альберта, напряжение так усилилось, что пламенем подожгло внутренности. Он не выдержал — и отвел взгляд. Он перестал понимать, что происходит, словно распоследний дурак, потерявший голову от любви. 

— Вы любите то, что делаете. И вы в этом хороши. Сколько вы копили на свою камеру? Вы будто бы околдованы ею. Мне, правда, не понять вашего увлечения, но это уже касается людей в художественной галерее Сен Дени, а не полумертвых оборванцев вроде меня. 

Альберт сперва словно бы хотел не согласиться, но замер, как только до него дошло сказанное. 

— Ах. Вы уже в курсе, да? Полагаю, вы не против, что я выставил ваш портрет, вас не так-то просто отловить и испросить подобного рода разрешений. 

Артур рассмеялся, но смех перешел в приступ кашля, и он отвернулся, чтобы сплюнуть. С каждым резким выдохом боль разливалась по всему телу. Альберт положил ладонь ему на плечо, пока он приходил в себя. 

— Не против. Но я против, чтобы вы продолжали говорить о себе в такой манере. Буду признателен, если о моих знакомых не будут говорить подобного. 

— Могу лишь просить от вас того же, — с улыбкой в глазах ответил Альберт. 

— Не обязан, — проворчал Артур, и Альберт рассмеялся. 

Они ехали в Блэкуотер под полуденным солнцем, и их желудки были сыты после завтрака рыбой и крекерами из запасов Артура. Они направлялись на запад, и прежняя лошадь Альберта скакала за ними галопом. И хоть это было лишь началом весьма сомнительного предприятия, Артур испытывал легкое волнение — того сорта, которое всегда было с ним в начале пути в неизведанное. 

Он размышлял, успеет ли сопроводить Альберта до самого Нью Остина, не померев в дороге. И вопреки всему он видел лишь сияние Альберта и свет новообретенного смысла.


End file.
